An RE-123 based oxide superconductor (REBa2Cu3O7-X, RE is a rare earth element that includes Y) has superconductivity at the liquid nitrogen temperature. The RE-123 based oxide superconductor has a low current loss, and thus is formed into a Superconducting wire and manufactured as a superconducting conductor or superconducting coil for supplying electrical power. Methods for fabricating this oxide superconductor into a wire include a method in which an oxide superconducting layer is formed on a base material of a metal tape through an intermediate oxide layer and form a stabilizing layer is on the oxide superconducting layer.
According to the type, the RE-123 based oxide superconductor may be degraded by moisture, and when the Superconducting wire is stored in an environment with an abundance of moisture or left in a state in which moisture is attached to the Superconducting wire, moisture infiltrates the oxide superconducting layer to cause degradation of the superconducting properties. Therefore, in order for the Superconducting wire to achieve long-term reliability, it is necessary to employ a structure that protects the original form of the superconducting layer.
As a typical structure for protecting all of a superconducting layer, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-503794 discloses a structure in which a superconducting insert having a laminated structure is covered with two layers of a conductive non-porous filler. This high temperature superconducting wire is formed by wrapping the superconductor four times with a stabilizer strip made of metal, and filling an inner portion of the stabilizing strip with the conductive non-porous filler.
Moreover, Korean Patent No. 0682582 discloses a structure in which metal tapes having a wider width than a superconducting tape are placed on a top surface and a bottom surface of the superconducting tape, and a side of the superconducting tape is filled with porous soldering fillet to attach the metal tapes located on the top surface and the bottom surface to each other.